<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealous? by jakelancelot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478704">Jealous?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakelancelot/pseuds/jakelancelot'>jakelancelot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakelancelot/pseuds/jakelancelot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Could John be jealous of the attention Zari gives to her phone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealous?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zari’s head was planted firmly in John’s lap, her phone hovering in front of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John’s hand was in her hair, twisting the strands around his fingers. It was oddly comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lesser men than you would die for touching my hair,” Zari said, scrolling through the comments on her latest video.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John chuckled. “Is that so, luv?” he asked. It didn’t sound like he was all that interested in her answer. Both of them were distracted by other things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably messing it up,” Zari said, resituating herself to get a little more comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, I’m definitely messin it up,” John replied, running his fingers through her hair. His hand flowed smoothly through her untangled locks and Zari sighed contentedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem to mind,” John continued, repeating the motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you’re cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” John asked, knotting his fingers in her hair and letting them rest there. The weight of his hand pulled gently against her roots, sending a pleasant sensation down her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fishing for compliments, John?” Zari tilted her head up toward him, glancing away from her phone to meet his gaze. “Are you that needy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for you, luv,” John smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zari rolled her eyes and untangled John’s fingers from her hair so she could move onto her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John watched her with an amused grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed her phone on her chest, staring up at John with pursed lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re finally ready to give me your undivided attention then?” John asked, eyebrows raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous </span>
  </em>
  <span>of my phone?” Zari laughed, lifting it up again to wave it in John’s face teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John snatched the phone from her, setting it on the other side of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just sayin’, luv, you spend more time looking at that thing than you do anything else. Between the ‘selfies’ and the ‘likes’ and the ‘comments’ from all your adoring fans, doesn’t leave much time for…” John trailed off, looking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you?” Zari finished for him. If he won't say it, she will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John sighed in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, baby,” Zari cooed, “Are you feeling neglected?” She sat up on the couch, kneeling on the cushions next to him. “Do you need me to remind you of just how much you mean to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John clenched his jaw and very nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>pouted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zari leaned forward, grabbing John’s face in her hands and forced him to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” she told him. “You are so much better than a phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow I’m not convinced, luv,” John said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can convince you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so, luv,” John shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zari could see the ghost of a smirk on his lips, like he knew exactly what was coming even before she did it.  She pulled him closer to her, smacking her lips against his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John made an annoyed sound, rolling his eyes at her antics. He tried to make it seem like he wasn’t enjoying the attention, but Zari could see right through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned forward again, pressing kisses to his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” she whispered in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could do more,” John answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, but you love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You only wish I loved it,” Zari said, clicking her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you were going to show me how much I mean to you, luv” John said, giving her a smug look. “I’m not feeling very </span>
  <em>
    <span>valued</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Zari said, squeezing John’s cheeks and pulling him closer. She pressed her forehead to his. “You mean the world to me, idiot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an idiot now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop focusing on the negative here, John,” Zari said. “You’re insufferable sometimes, y’know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not supposed to agree with me, John!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah? We—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Zari cut him off, kissing him. “You’re perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a bit hard to believe,” John shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Learn to take a compliment,” Zari said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give one without insulting me first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it when I’m mean,” Zari said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John pursed his lips, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t answer her accusation, and Zari didn’t need him to. She knew him too well for that, she knew she was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zari kissed him, everything else fading to the background.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>